


touch faith

by evijuls



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Relationships: Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Kudos: 5





	touch faith

Reach out and touch faith

Томас протягивает руку и дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до побелевшего шрама, рассекающего часть лба и скулы. Пальцы подрагивают, и Томас делает над собой усилие, чтобы не показывать этого. Дауд позволяет ему прикоснуться к себе, и сейчас Томасу нужно это как никогда - до сжимающей боли в груди необходимо хотя бы простым прикосновением убедить себя в том, что все будет в порядке. Просто поверить. 

Your own personal Jesus

Томас не особо верит в богов. Да, он знает, что Дауд разговаривает с Чужим, но бог ли Чужой? Вряд ли. По крайней мере он приходит к такому выводу после того, как прочитывает дневник Дауда.  
Впрочем, Томасу все равно.  
У него есть свой бог, тот, в которого он верит. Из плоти и крови. 

Someone to hear your prayers

Тот, кто все слышит и все видит: поначалу новенькие Китобои пытаются что-то скрыть от Дауда, и Томас только посмеивается, глядя на эти нелепые попытки. Нужно просто принять как данность - Дауд знает все, что происходит в Затопленном квартале, да и во всем Даунволле.   
Томас знает, что Дауд читает его дневник, и уже перестал удивляться, когда какие-то вещи, о которых он упоминал там вскользь - происходят.  
Как та забавная статуэтка, которую он увидел во время очередного задания, и про которую не задумываясь упомянул в описании дня - и которая спустя неделю появилась у него на постели.

Someone who cares

Дауду не все равно. Это Томас уяснил еще давно, в свой первый год среди Китобоев. Вряд ли это заметно сторонним наблюдателям: Дауд олицетворяет собой подпольный мир Даунволла, и никому и в голову не придет, что он может быть другим.  
Заботливым.  
Кем-то, кто приходит к своим Китобоям, когда он нужен им, кто достает им целебные эликсиры, кто рискует собой куда больше, чем кто-либо знает. И ради них, в том числе.

Someone who's there 

Незримое присутствие Дауда ощущается всегда. Как будто он наблюдает за ними через свои способности, и если поначалу это немного пугает, то теперь Томас только задумчиво улыбается. Ему нравится думать, что Дауд приглядывает за ним. За ними всеми, но за ним - по-другому. Он не знает, как объяснить это, да и не нужно. Он чувствует это где-то на краю сознания, успокаивающим, согревающим образом.

Feeling unknown  
And you're all alone

Иногда Томасу становится одиноко - даже среди Китобоев, когда трудно найти время, чтобы побыть наедине с собой. Одиноко настолько, что это ощущается физически - болью внутри, тягучей и резкой, словно мышцы и ткани разрезает невидимый нож. В такие моменты он находит себя у покоев Дауда - но так никогда и не заходит: либо усаживается у двери, дожидаясь, пока сердце перестанет колотится в горле, либо поднимается на крышу - холодный сырой воздух прочищает голову.

Flesh and bone  
By the telephone

Он всегда знает, когда нужен Дауду. Это ощущение ни с чем не спутать: иногда, в разгар битвы, глава Китобоев может просто призвать его, и после голова кружится еще несколько секунд, которых в такие моменты нет. Но иногда, когда Дауд просто хочет поговорить, то ощущение другое - тянущее, но приятное, словно все его существо хочет оказаться там, где сейчас Дауд. Томас иногда задумывается, является ли это частью способностей или это чувство существует в нем отдельно.

Lift up the receiver  
I'll make you a believer 

Он всегда реагирует на зов Дауда, даже когда тот не использует призыв - в такие моменты, разумеется, у него нет выбора. Но даже тогда, когда этот зов легкий, не обязывающий появляться моментально, Томас не медлит. Ему нравится материализовываться из воздуха посреди покоев Дауда, или на крыше, или в любом другом месте. В такие моменты он чувствует покалывающую кожу… магию. И не только от перемещения, но еще и от того, как Дауд смотрит на него: внимательно, выжидающе. Тепло. Какие еще нужны доказательства того, что его личный бог - перед ним?

Take second best  
Put me to the test

Томас знает, что Дауд тестирует его. И его, и остальных ребят. Тем более после предательства Билли. Некоторые Китобои переговариваются о том, что такие тесты - это признак недоверия со стороны их Мастера, но Томас быстро пресекает подобные разговоры. Дело не в недоверии или доверии, дело в том, что преданность - это растянутая во времени вещь.

Things on your chest  
You need to confess

Томас никогда не спрашивает ни о чем, о чем Дауд не хочет рассказать сам. Вместо этого он читает дневник Мастера, до сих пор чувствуя себя при этом неловко и смущенно. Но ему слишком важно знать, что происходит в голове Дауда, просто для того, чтобы быть рядом, когда он понадобится. Чтобы успеть, когда это будет необходимо. И чтобы по мере возможности сделать жизнь главы Китобоев хоть немного проще, какими-то мелочами, о которых сам Дауд постоянно забывает.

I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver 

Томас не может представить ни одной вещи, которую он не сделал бы для Дауда. Ни одного поступка, которого он бы ему не простил. Может быть у него просто плохое воображение. А может быть, Дауд просто еще никогда не просил его сделать что-то, настолько ужасное, что Томас бы хоть на мгновение задумался об отказе, и такое возможно. Но Томас почему-то уверен, что нет.

Reach out and touch faith   
Your own personal Jesus

И сейчас, когда он касается лица своего личного бога, все становится слишком ярким и болезненно-простым. Неважно, существуют ли боги, бог ли Чужой и попросит ли Дауд когда-то что-то, что будет для Томаса слишком. Это все неважно. Сейчас у него есть теплая шероховатая кожа под пальцами, темный цепкий взгляд и ощущение безграничной веры. Ему не нужно ничего говорить, потому что Дауд просто кивает, накрывая его ладонь своей, сжимая его пальцы, пока они не перестают дрожать, и Томас прикрывает глаза.


End file.
